I would do Anything
by Miho Ichimaru
Summary: A long time ago when Fai was in Celes he was friends with King Ashura's daughter. He sent her away when Ashura goes crazy. But what happens when he sees her again in Tao Country. Will she remember him? Pairings ChaosOC, and a hint of FaiOC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction! Chaos' Vision!

_Disclaimer: I do not own TRC. Clamp does! But I do own Nadeshiko, Nokoru, and Tsubasa-chan_

_So ummm….Hi! My name is Miho, and this is my first TRC fanfic! Yeah was thinking about that filler chara in the last few eps in the anime you know Chaos-sama! But since doesn't think of him as a chara I had to put it as a story about Fai because he does have a huge part in this story. The idea came when this thought came into my mind: "What if the memory feathers that Chaos was made of were created to look like a real person?" so I took that thought into action and created the name "Taichiro Akizuna." I've mentioned him in my bleach fanfic "Blue and Silver Skies." But yeah….I didn't mean for him to be a killer. Ummmmm….Well it starts when Syaoran and Co. come to Tao country. Also another Idea came into my mind: "What if Chaos/Taichiro wanted Sakura, not because he was a part of her but for the sake of another girl. What if in the case that he could somehow get Sakura out of the picture he could gain all of her powers. What if those powers could save his love's life?" But here is a list of charas:_

_Chaos Akizuna: The King of Tao, and Sakura's memories in human form. He loves Nadeshiko _

_Nadeshiko-hime: Daughter of Kiishimu and Ashura of Celes, princess of Nayutuya country, and next in line for the crown in Nihon. She is deeply in love with Chaos._

_Sakura-hime: The princess of Clow country._

_Syaoran: Sakura's dear friend. He searches for Sakura's Memories._

_Fai D. Flourite: A Celes mage running from Ashura. He knew Nadeshiko when she was really young._

_Kurogane: A ninja from Nihon. He carries a small hatred towards Nadeshiko._

_Nokoru Kira: Nadeshiko's assistant. He is in charge of taking care of her every need (that's not a lot)_

_Tsubasa Chiyokami: Nadeshiko's bodyguard. Her biggest secret is that she's really Kurogane's older sister!_

_Subaru and Kamui: The vampire twins. They are on the run from Seishiro Sakurazuka._

_Seishiro Sakurazuka: He is a Vampire Hunter. He is also Nadeshiko's older brother._

_Here's where the story starts:_

Chaos stood at the balcony in his room like normal, and Nadeshiko came in and stood next to him like normal as well. But today was different. "… They're coming….." he said "Huh? Chaos-sama what are you talking about. Who's coming?" She asked playing with his hair. "The person with the ability to help you Shiko-chan." He said bringing her closer to him. "Oh…. Do you really think if this person helps me, then I can get better?" she asked. "I know you will." He said. "Okay. But what if the person doesn't want to help. It's not like you're just going to sit there and let them be." She told him "Hmm I suppose your right." He said. "Nadeshiko-sama is always right no matter what!" a Nokoru said walking in. "Hello Kira. How are you today?" Chaos asked "I'm doing fine your Highness. I'm here to take Nadeshiko-sama to see her mother. She's leaving soon." He answered "Alright. But bring her back safely." He said "Yes your highness." He said taking her out of the room. "The moment I've been waiting for is finally within my grasp. When I receive that power I'll be able to cure her." He said.

_Okay I know short chapter. But this was all I could think of. Chapters will come at random so keep watching! And here's a message from His Highness:_

_ Dear Readers, _

_ I hope you enjoy this story. Please do not ummm, 'flame'. Miho-san is currently in a state of depression. And Shiko-chan is very ill and it would be very helpful if you readers would send reviews and hope for her health._

_ Sincerely_

_ Chaos Akizuna,_

_P.S. Also read Blue and Silver Skies, a bleach fanfic._

_But seriously review! And yes I am depressed don't ask me why. But I am._


	2. Chapter 2: Nadeshiko's Illness!

_Disclaimer: I do not own TRC! Clamp does! I do own Nadeshiko, Tsubasa (Chiyokami), and Nokoru (Kira), Rin, Kazuhiko, Kira Inoue, Ruka Ayasegawa, and Kyodai_

_Okay this chapter will introduce new charas!_

_Rin Miyabi: One of Nadeshiko's dear friends. He's known her since they were both little._

_Kira Inoue: Another one of Nadeshiko's friends, he is very serious and is dating Ruka_

_Ruka Ayasegawa: Nadeshiko's best girlfriend, she is very sweet and doesn't like fighting. _

_Kyodai Midorikawa: He is Nadeshiko's latest friend. He is a bit cocky. He resembles Chaos._

_Kazuhiko Orikasa: The chara of comic relief. He is also one of Nadeshiko's friends._

_Enjoy!_

Nadeshiko walked to the courtyard where her mother was, and she sat down next to her. "Nadeshiko. Why aren't you in bed?" she asked "Because I wanted to see you mother." she answered. Kiishimu smiled. "You're too sweet. Makes me wonder if you really are Ashura's daughter." she explained. "If only Seishiro were here. He's too busy looking for Kamui-kun and Subaru-kun to even care that I'm still sick." Nadeshiko sighed. "You know your older brother can be. He's persistent like your father. And those twins. I don't know what he wants with them." Kiishimu said "I hope he doesn't plan on killing them. Kamui and Subaru have done nothing wrong." she said. She started coughing and fell to the ground. "Nadeshiko!" Kiishimu screamed. Nokoru, Tsubasa, and Chaos came running to them. "Shiko-chan! Kiishimu what happened?" Chaos asked "She started coughing then she passed out!" she said "Don't worry. She was probably exhausted. Here. I'll take her to her room." Nokoru said picking her up. "Kiishimu-san. You better take better care of Nadeshiko-sama. I don't care if you're her mother. I will kill you if you bring any harm to her." Tsubasa said "Now, now. No need to be violent. Little child, you yourself said it. I am her mother. I would never bring any harm to her." Kiishimu said with a smile. Tsubasa and Nokoru left, and she started crying. Chaos walked over to her. "I see it also hurts you to see Shiko-chan like that. Kiishimu-san. You won't have to worry much longer. Soon Nadeshiko will be healthy again, I promise." he said "For your sake I hope that promise doesn't backfire." she said opening a portal. "Goodbye. See you soon." he said. She sighed as he walked away. "If only she knew her brother was looking so he could get the blood that could cure her." she said walking in the vortex. He walked to Nadeshiko's room. Nadeshiko was still out cold, she was breathing very deeply, she was sweating, and she was very pale. "This is bad. This is very bad. We have to get Dr. Yamada!" Nokoru said. "What's wrong?" Chaos asked. "Her fever is getting higher! Nothing's working." Nokoru panicked. Rin walked in. "You don't need to bother Seinosuke. I'll handle it." he said he walked over to her opening a small blue bottle. "Rin. You stole her medicine from Seinosuke didn't you?" Ruka said walking in. Rin gave Nadeshiko the medication, and smiled "You know me too well. Where's Inoue?" he asked. "The library." she replied "When did you two get here?" Chaos interrupted "We're all here to see how Nadeshiko's doing. And we just happened to come across Seinosuke sleeping under a tree." Kyodai said standing at the door. He looked at Chaos. "Who are you?" Chaos said noticing the similarities between them. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Midorikawa Kyodai. I take it your Akizuna Chaos." he said. "I am. How do you know Shiko-chan?" Chaos asked. "I traveled around with Seinosuke. She came to see him one day. Then he introduced us." Kyodai said. Chaos nodded. Nadeshiko started screaming. "No! You can't kill him! I-!" She woke up coughing. Then. Blood. Chaos basically passed out, and Rin ran to her. A couple guards came in. One of them screamed. They both took Chaos to his room. "Nadeshiko! Are you okay?" he asked her holding her. "*cough* Yeah I guess. This has never happened before *cough*. I just hope I can get better. I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if I left you guys alone." she said falling asleep. He sighed. "Sometimes with the way you act makes me think you're not even demon. Let alone human. You're too kind. Nadeshiko, heh that's what I like about you."

_A/N: Okay so my friends read this and asked me if Nadeshiko had tuberculosis. No, she does not. She has a very rare disease that cannot be spread easily. The symptoms are similar. They include.: Cold sweats, chills, coughing up blood, weak heart, fainting, chronic cough, paleness of skin, dilated eyes, high fevers, loss of breath, etc. My friends were also the reason I made this story! And I don't know how I came up with Kiishimu and King Ashura being Nadeshiko's parents. So don't ask, and as for Seishiro…No idea. _


End file.
